Girl's Night!
by Nicole11
Summary: SEX! SEX! SEX!... kinda. This is a short story about Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny having a sleepover. Boys come and they all play a little game of truth or dare. The first question, who did everyone lose their virginity too?!?!


Girls Night! Ron/Hermione Harry/Ginny Seamus/Lavender Dean/Parvati  
  
Summary: SEX! SEX! SEX!... kinda. This is a (really) short story about Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny having a sleepover one night in the dormitory. Boys come and all hell breaks loss. But who knew that hell could be so much fun? R/Herm H/G Seamus/Lav Dean/Par  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. J. K. Rowling owns everything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione will you put down that stupid book?!" Ginny yelled at her friend. Her and a bunch of other girls were sitting in a big circle on the dormitory floor, and Hermione was off, alone, reading.  
  
"Fine." Hermione said, knowing that she couldn't get any studying done when they were talking.  
  
"So, Hermione, who do you like?" Lavender asked with a curious smile.  
  
Hermione sighed and said, "If this is all you guys are going to talk about all night, then I'm going back to reading." When Ginny was about to protest, and Lavender was about to agree with Hermione, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who could that be?" Lavender asked in a fake curious voice. She opened the door, and it was Seamus.  
  
"Seamus, what a surprise!" Lavender said. She was obviously not a very good actress. Lavender wrapped her legs around Seamus' waist, and they began to make out.  
  
"Lavender, this is a girls only sleepover!" Parvati yelled, jealous that she didn't have a guy to make out with. Lavender was now on a bed with Seamus, and completely ignored her friend.  
  
"Anyways." Ginny said, turning back to her circle of friends. But before she said another word, there was another knock on the door. Ginny rolled her eyes and got up to answer the it. Harry and Ron were standing in the doorway. Ginny blushed at the sight of Harry, and suddenly became very aware of her skimpy pajamas.  
  
"Hey Gin, is Seamus here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, cool. Girl party." Ron said, letting himself in and sitting down next to Hermione. Harry shrugged, and followed his friend.  
  
"So much for girls only." Parvati said bitterly. Just then, Dean came through the open door, and Parvati's face broke into a huge smile. Lavender stopped kissing Seamus to lock the door, and everyone sat in a circle.  
  
"So, you guys wanna play truth or dare?" Parvati asked with a smile. Everyone agreed and she said, "Okay, group question. Who did you lose your virginity to?" Everyone in the circle seemed to go tense. They all had to answer the question.  
  
"I'll go first." Parvati said, still smiling. "Oliver Wood."  
  
"What?!" Lavender screamed, smiling and giggle like mad. "And you never told me?!"  
  
"You next Lav." Parvati said. Lavender stopped giggling. Seamus sent her a curious look.  
  
"Ummm." Lavender stuttered. Seamus obviously didn't know, and she didn't want him to find out. Lavender quickly covered Seamus' ears with her hands and whispered, "George Weasley."  
  
"What? What did she say?" Seamus asked cluelessly once Lavender removed her hands. Ginny looked completely shocked, but didn't say anything. Ron already knew, so he just smiled.  
  
"You next Seamus." Lavender said in a sweet and innocent voice.  
  
"Right." Seamus said. "Well, I lost my virginity to Lavender." All of the girls in the room said, "Awww!!!" But Lavender looked shocked.  
  
"But. you mean. you were a virgin when we first did it?!" She asked. Seamus nodded. "Wow. I mean, you were really good for a virgin!"  
  
"Anyways." Harry said, not wanting to think about Seamus having sex, good or bad. Parvati eyes Seamus hungrily and licked her lips. Lavender hit Parvati on the back of her head.  
  
"You next Harry." Parvati said, rubbing the back of her head.  
  
"Ummm. I'd rather not say." Harry said, blushing.  
  
"You have to!" Lavender said.  
  
"Okay. Katie Bell." Harry said quietly.  
  
"What?! How did you get her to do you?" Parvati blurted out. Harry glared at her. "I mean, I know that you have the whole boy-who-lived thing going for you, but she is really out of your league!" Parvati said. "But I suppose that when you have the IQ of a button, like Katie, then you don't have much selection."  
  
"It's not like Oliver was much of a catch!" Harry shot back. "The only thing he's ever rode was a broom!"  
  
"Oh! Burn!" Dean said with a smile.  
  
"Fine Dean, it's your turn." Parvati said with a glare.  
  
"Damn you Parvati, who made you queen of the world?" Dean muttered under his breath. "Okay. Penelope Clearwater."  
  
"Percy's girlfriend?" Ron asked a smile. "She's hot!" Hermione glared at him.  
  
"That conservative dork?" Lavender asked. Everyone glared at her. "Sorry. I'm sure she's very easy."  
  
"Well it's not like George is wearing a chastity belt!" Dean yelled.  
  
"What? You lost your virginity to George Weasley?!" Seamus asked. Dean suddenly realized what he had let slip.  
  
"Not, not George Weasley." Dean stuttered.  
  
"Who then?" Seamus asked, his face growing red with anger.  
  
"George. Bush?" Dean said with what he hoped was a convincing smile. The girls made disgusted faces, trying not to think about the U.S. president having sex. Seamus didn't seem convinced, so Dean changed the subject. "Okay, it's Hermione's turn."  
  
"I'm not telling you!" Hermione said sternly.  
  
"Come on Hermione! Who did you lose your virginity to?"  
  
"Hagrid." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. Everyone looked at her, shocked. "I was kidding! I'm not really going to tell you!"  
  
"Oh, is little Hermione a virgin?" Lavender asked in a voice as if she were talking to a baby.  
  
"No." Hermione said, crossing her arms and blushing.  
  
"Let me guess." Ron said. "Krum?" Hermione turned a deep color of red and didn't answer. "Oh my God! I was just joking!" Ron yelled in surprise. "First you fraternized with the enemy and now you slept with him?!"  
  
"Oh shut up Ron. You knew it would happen sooner or later." Harry said, tired of his friend acting so stupid.  
  
"Really? Viktor Krum?" Lavender asked in a dreamy voice. "He's so cute!" Seamus glared at her. "But not as cute as Seamus!" she added quickly, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend.  
  
"Fine Ron, who did you lose your virginity to?" Hermione asked. "Let me guess. Fleur? Oh wait, she doesn't like you!"  
  
"Shut up Hermione." Ron said, blushing with embarrassment a little. "It was Parvati's twin, Padma. After the Yule Ball." Parvati gasped.  
  
"Oh please." Hermione muttered. "She didn't even like you! She must have been temporarily insane when she had sex with you!"  
  
"You're just jealous that Padma and I shagged like dogs!" Ron shot back.  
  
Ginny quickly covered her ears with her hands and kept muttering, "To much information. To much information."  
  
"Ron! Why don't you discuss sex with Hermione later." Harry said.  
  
"Beep!" Lavender and Parvati said at the same time.  
  
"What?" Harry asked in confusion.  
  
"It's what you say when someone says something that sounds sexual when it wasn't meant to be." Lavender explained, giggling. "You said that Ron and Hermione should talk about sex later. But, the way you worded it, it sounded like you said that Ron should talk about having sex with Hermione later." Parvati doubled over with laughter. "Of course, that is probably what Ron wants to talk about." Ron glared at Lavender.  
  
"You next Ginny." Parvati said, finally done with her laughing fit.  
  
"Oh, no. Ginny can't go. She's a virgin." Ron said matter-of-factly. He glanced at Ginny, she was bright red. "You are a virgin. right Gin?"  
  
"Ummm." Ginny stuttered. "Not technically."  
  
"What?! Who was it?! I'll kill him!" Ron yelled, turning red with rage.  
  
"Now Ron, there's no need to murder anyone tonight." Seamus said, trying to keep his friend calm. "It's just a friendly game of truth or dare." He said logically. "Even if my girlfriend had sex behind my back." He added quickly.  
  
"What?!" Lavender screamed. "It was years ago Seamus! I wasn't even going out with you when I did it with George!"  
  
"Ginny! Who was it?!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Fine! It was Lee!" Ginny said loudly, turning red.  
  
"Jordan?! I'll kill him!" Ron yelled madly.  
  
"Oh shut up Ron! It's not like you're a virgin!!!" Hermione screamed, tired of their fighting.  
  
"So, you're pretty good in bed huh?" Parvati asked Seamus. Dean glared at her.  
  
"Parvati, will you stop flirting with other guys!" Dean yelled in anger.  
  
"Why?!" Parvati yelled back.  
  
"Because I like you!" Dean yelled, pulling Parvati into a kiss. Parvati shut up and enjoyed it (the kiss, not her not talking. Although I am sure other people enjoyed her shutting up).  
  
"So I was your first, huh?" Lavender asked. Seamus nodded. Lavender squealed and wrapped her arms around her faithful boyfriend, kissing him.  
  
"Ron stop being so overprotective!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"I'm not being overprotective! I just don't want you doing it with Lee!" Ron yelled back.  
  
"Then who am I allowed to do it with?" Ginny asked as a joke.  
  
"Harry!" Ron yelled.  
  
"What?" Ginny gasped.  
  
"Harry! Because he's the only guy who I know really likes you!" Ron said, not noticing that he was still yelling. Ginny turned to a very red Harry, and kissed him.  
  
Ron turned to the only person in the room who wasn't making out. Hermione. They locked eyes, and both blushed.  
  
"Just kiss her already!" Harry yelled, then went back to making out with his best friend's sister. Ron blushed again and looked at the ground.  
  
Hermione sighed and walked over to Ron. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his lips onto hers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sooo. who did you lose your virginity to? LOL. Did you like the coupling? I don't think that Parvati and Dean is a popular one, but they were the only other people I could think of! REVIEW and tell me if it totally sucked beans! 


End file.
